


Window

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Half poem.., Half story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Just Jack and Ianto, quiet time at home, I guess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poem. I couldn't work out what to do with it. Added text, and hey presto! Thanks again to fragileobject!

 

 

Window

 

Ianto is reading a book of poems.

A single tear runs from his eye. He sniffs, feeling silly.

"Ianto? Why so sad?"

Ianto shows Jack the poem.

 

 

WAITING

 

 

I am always here.

I sit and stare.

Looking out this window through that tiny square.

People rush by me through sun and rain.

I will never go out there again.

My life is over.

My time is gone.

I've said goodbye to everyone.

I am a ghost.

I am not here.

Tho here I sit.

Year after year.

 

"Ah, I see, sad, but?" Jack asks.

 Ianto smiles at the man he loves with all his heart. "That could have been me, you know? You saved me. All those years ago. Thankyou"

Jack smiled fondly. "And I always will. Now and forever."

Ianto smiled again. "Forever" He agrees.


End file.
